Misguided
by Thing3
Summary: Cammie's first mission for the CIA goes fatally wrong. She must survive in a country that all wants her dead and gains some green-eyed help along the way. T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey! So, I had this story in my head. I don't remember how I came up with it. It could've been a dream or something but I don't really remember. So, let me know if you like it! Xxxx**

* * *

**~1~****_  
_****Misguided**

* * *

_Name: Cameron Ann Morgan_

_Code Name: Chameleon_

_Age: 19_

_Status: CIA agent, level seven security clearance _

_Description: Light brown hair, dark blue eyes._

_COVER:_

_Cover Name: Alexandra Alma Larin_

_Cover Age: 17_

_Cover Status: High school senior_

_Cover Parents: CIA Agents; Lisa H. Mills and Robert S. Drummer_

_Lisa Mills – Natasha Larin_

_Robert Drummer – Viktor Larin_

_Cover Description: Black hair, dark blue eyes._

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I had never really liked the cold much. Ever. So, when I got assigned to a case in Russia, I wasn't so pleased. Yet, I had somehow survived a month or so out here so far.

The Volkov's had the kind of home anyone could only dream of. It had a creaky wooden structure that went four stories up, with seven bedrooms, a games room, a gym, an indoor pool, and pretty much any kind of room you could think of. It even had a tower at the end with a rotating platform at the top. Bogdan Volkov claimed it was there because he had a passion for astronomy. And every now and then a telescope would poke out the top of it for good measure. But I knew it was really a sniper post.

Wealthy people out here couldn't be too careful out here - kidnappers often targeted them for ransom. A sniper post was Bogdan's last line of defense for anyone dangerous enough to have already gotten past the electrified perimeter, security camera's, guard dogs and gun-clutching guards.

But not everything in a spy's life has to be hard. Thankfully, my entrance to the Volkov's house wasn't quite as exciting as having to get through all of that. Although I was probably a lot more dangerous than any kidnapper could be, I was escorted right through their gates and to the front door by one of Bogdan's men.

It was Vera's birthday today, his daughter. And I was invited to the party. Well, when I say 'I', I mean my cover; Alexandra Larin - a seventeen year old school-girl who was attending the local school because her parents were transferred to the area in their line of work. And when I say 'parents' - I mean two CIA operatives.

Why are the CIA involved? Bogdan and his wife, Yvette, basically had friends in high places and owned most of their town. The CIA had their suspicions that the Bogdan's wered involved in drug trafficking, and smuggling most of their supplies into the US. So it was my job to befriend Vera, plant some bugs around the house and be an excuse for my 'parents' to get to know Bogdan.

Lisa and Rob, the two agents posing as my parents, had got Bogdan to believe that they wanted to buy large amounts of drugs from them. They were having a meeting with him during Vera's party. Problem was - when everyone was leaving, they still hadn't finished their meeting.

I waited outside for a few minutes before deciding to walk home. I pulled my hat down farther and shoved my hands deeper into my pockets. The night air was freezing and I could feel my face start to burn from the wind as I trudged through the snow and down the drive. The walk home wasn't exactly 'scenic'. The buildings and walls that lined the streets had been vandalized and were covered in graffiti. No one was out though. The only thing that kept me from feeling as if I were the only person left in the world was the music playing on a low volume through my ear buds.

When I finally stood outside my ratty apartment complex, I made my way up the molding stairs to the seventh floor. The CIA really spoilt us with our accommodation; a two bedroom apartment with a broken oven, no television and a rotting sofa. The walls were yellow at the bottom and slightly damp. I sighed as I opened the door and breathed in the smell of mildew and old shoes. Home sweet home, or so it had been for the past month and a half.

I went to my room and dug out my phone from the top shelf of my wardrobe. I had two phones; one for my cover and my real one. I know it was risky taking my real phone with me and hiding it in such a conspicuous hiding place but Liz had rigged it so it would wipe everything with one wrong password. So I typed it in carefully and flipped through my messages.

**Hey Cammie! How's it going! It feel's like I haven't seen you in ages! Text me when you can! - Liz Xxx**

**How am I meant to know how my best friend's first mission for the CIA is going okay if she DOESN'T REPLY TO ANY OF MY MESSAGES!? Bex.**

I had replied to some of her messages, it was just hard to find the time to reply to others. I always had some homework to do (that wasn't really necessary because I had learnt all this stuff when I was a freshman, but still had to do it because it was part of my cover) or some lame party to go to with Vera and her friends.

**How's it going? Met any cute guys? - M xx**

From what I knew since I last spoke to her, Macey was off with her boyfriend, Nick (who I still haven't met!), doing some case in Vegas. Lucky her.

**Hiya, hon! How's Russia? I can't believe my baby is on her first mission! I need updates! Mom XOXOX**

There was even a few messages from Tina and some of my other old classmates, who didn't necessarily know I was on a mission but said they missed me anyway. We had all graduated from Gallagher last summer and I missed them too.

The messages put me in a better mood and I momentarily forgot the abominable apartment as I sent replies to each of them. Although Rob and Lisa were fun and nice, I still felt lonely when they went off to their 'jobs'. And Vera and some of the other girls at the school weren't my real friends. They didn't know me. They knew Alex Larin; a bitchy, black haired wannabe.

Still happy, I hummed my way over to the microwave and put a bowl of left over mac and cheese from last night. As the food was heating, I spotted a note on the counter in Lisa's handwriting in Russian.

_**Hello Sweetie,**_

_**This meeting should be the last. If it goes well, we should be back quite late. If not, we won't be too long by the time you've read this, but you could start packing for this weekend if you wanted.**_

_**Hope you've done your homework, **_

_**Mom Xxx**_

Which, in code, basically translates to:

**Hi. This is the last meeting, he'll either sell us some dope or tell us to jog on. The mission will end soon so you could start getting packed. We hope you planted those last two bugs in their house or else we're screwed. Lisa X**

I binned the note and turned back to the microwave when it shut down. It hadn't finished it's two minutes but the light flickered and went out, the hum vanished. Then the lights on the ceiling went and I soon found myself in utter darkness. I noticed the street lamps were on when I peered out the window. They had building power cuts kinda frequently so I took out my food, even if it was still kind of cold.

I fumbled to find some matches and lit a candle, putting it onto my bedside table. The heating had gone so I wrapped myself into a sushi roll of duvet for warmth and read the Russian version of To Kill A Mockingbird. I had read it too many times and didn't like it much but I didn't have anything else to do. It didn't take long to haphazardly fall asleep.

* * *

Usually, it takes a lot to get me out of bed. I'm not exactly a light sleeper. But, a few hours later my sixth sense must've kicked in or something. I bolted straight upright in bed as I heard a slight crash and the patter of footsteps enter the apartment. It was too many to be Lisa and Rob. And it didn't take me long to realise that the 'crash' had been the door being kicked in.

I lashed out my hand to reach any kind of thing I could use as a weapon. It landed on an aerosol deodorant can, I was about to discard it when I noticed the candle was still burning. I grabbed the candle and clutched the aerosol can tight as I stood behind the door. There was no way of knowing how many people were coming but there was also no where to hide.

"Find the little brat!" A shiver ran down my spine as I recognised the shouting Russian voice as Bogdan's. Something must've gone seriously wrong at that meeting.

My heart was thumping in my ears as my door rattled before being kicked open. I didn't hesitate to spin and spray the deodorant at the man, holding the candle in front so it acted as a blowtorch. The man yelped and crashed to the floor, clutching his charred face desperately in his hands. I lobbed the deodorant can as hard as I could at the guy behind him and hit him square on the nose (which was not by accident at all…) he fell to the ground as his nose spurted red.

I ran forward but was punched in the side by some unseen thug. The punch would normally have easily knocked out any teenaged girl, but this one had taken a lot worse. I stumbled and was lifted by my arms from either side, dropping the candle onto the floor. A third man stood in front of me and leaned forwards to punch me in the stomach. I groaned but bit my lip to stop anymore from coming out.

"Well, well, if it isn't for the little bitch that-"

The guy had obviously been watching too much Hollywood because, in real life, the goodies don't wait for the baddies to finnish their sappy monologues and kick ass as soon as they can. I spat in his face and used my forehead to head-butt his nose. I swung to kick the guy holding me on the right where the sun don't shine. He let go of me and keeled over while I punched the other with my free hand. I finished the guy with spit on his face off with a roundhouse kick to the thigh, shattering the bone, and pulled on the other guys ear, bringing his head down to meet a face full of my knee. He fell to the ground and I grabbed his gun from his holster before moving to the door and putting my back to the wall. I heard Bogdan.

"Arthur? Vlad?" He yelled. I turned back around to the unresponsive, passed out or groaning men, wondering which one was Vlad and Arthur. My heart drummed and my blood felt like it was on fire, burning through my stomach as I continued to listen. "We don't want to kill the bitch. She's our only lead to those bastards." When there was no response he tried again, "Have you got the girl or not?" He yelled, "Cuff her and start searching the place!"

I heard some more creaking as he started inching down the living room in the darkness, shining his torch cautiously around. "Guys?" He asked tentatively. He fumbled for his walk-talky in his jacket. "This is VI6 requesting all nearby units come to Kijikov apartments seventh floor. ASAP." He spoke. Where and how he had a police radio, I had no idea.

Bogdan had his gun out and I wasn't taking any chances that I didn't have to. When he walked into Lisa and Rob's bedroom, I sprinted for the living room balcony door and down the fire escape's icy steps. Before I could get a grip on the banister, I slipped and fell heavily onto the metal steps. The noise reverberated through the silence of the cold night and I winced.

"Oh no you don't you little whore!" I heard Bogdan shout as he stepped out onto the living room balcony.

I pulled out the gun I took from the other guy. Bogdan regarded it and slipped an evil smirk onto his face. "Oh come on, you're not really going to shoot th-,"

I pulled the trigger aimed at his thigh, he cussed and fell to the floor with a yelp. "You guys should really start watching a little less Disney." I said as I got back to my feet.

I heard my front door burst open from inside again and saw torch light spill into the room through the living room door. The cops had come early.

I ran down the steps as quietly and quickly as I could while gripping onto the bannister for dear life. Policemen were out front so I ran through the car park, keeping low and out of sight until I reached a corner. I phased and looked behind me. I remembered dropping the candle as I watched my apartment smoke and burn up. Then I turned and ran. Running was suspicious but so was a teenaged girl walking about at three in the morning.

I ran for forty minutes, weaving in-between buildings, replaying the nights events in my head as my fear finally caught up with me. I decided on staying in a derelict, abandoned office block for the night. But I would have to call the CIA help desk beforehand. I stopped and reached inside of my jacket pocket, feeling an empty sweet wrapper and a receipt. I padded down my jean pockets before finally reaching the horrible realisation that both of my phones were back in the flat.

* * *

**A/N Hey! So let me know if you like it! Tell me if you have any questions or suggestions. Suggestions are great. Or predictions… or anything.**

**Please review! Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hiya, this chapter is quite short, but I'll be posting another one soon. Thanks to all of those that reviewed! You made my day!**

* * *

**~2~**

**Misguided**

* * *

The night was long. The office block was crumbling and had been stripped of anything worth any money. The walls were covered in graffiti, there was no glass in the windows. Sections of the floorboards had been ripped out for firewood for the winter. I had found a room in the centre of the complex, one that would block out the wind. But that didn't mean it wasn't cold. I didn't sleep at all. I just sat up all night worrying over what might happen. I was away from anything I knew and had never felt more alone in my life. And Russia wasn't exactly the kind of country you wanted to be a fugitive in. If they caught me, they wouldn't hesitate to do the worst if it meant I would spill some info.

I had come to the conclusion that I couldn't exactly waltz out on the only road into the town. Escaping to another town was unrealistic; It was far away and I wasn't even sure where it was. The only likely option I could come up with was to get hold of a cell phone and call for help. Problem was, I was fairly recognisable, being a teenaged girl with only one set of clothes (one of them being a bright yellow jacket). But first thing was first; I was starving and I wasn't stealing any phones before I got some food.

When the sun finally rose, I peered out one of the windows. There was a little corner shop across the street. I didn't have much money but had found some in the back pocket of my jeans. So I dusted myself off and made my way back out of the office block, carefully stepping over the holes in the floorboards. How I had done that in the dark the night before I have no idea.

Word about me had probably not spread that far this early on but I was still paranoid as I regarded the ratty little security camera as I walked in. I quickly purchased a chocolate bar ( high in energy) and a pack of matches. As I was leaving, I swiped a bottle of hair dye - not checking the colour - off a shelf into my coat pocket and left for the nearest public bathroom.

* * *

In the late afternoon, I left the derelict office block for the last time that day and started for the city centre. It was a bad idea to keep my yellow jacket on but the temperature was dropping and it was the only thing keeping any warmth into my hands, my gloves had been burnt with the rest of my apartment.

There were a couple of options of getting hold of a phone. I had considered picking into a wealthy persons apartment, but there weren't many landlines in the city and usually people bought their cells with them. There was mugging, I still had the gun from when I had taken it from the guy back in the flat, but it would be hard to get someone with a phone alone. And there was always a risk to mugging, a cop could walk in at any time. And then you had to run away afterward - which would raise unwanted attention. The simplest and most realistic option was pickpocketing. So, once in the city centre - where the wealthier people of the population would be - I tried to find my victim. But I had to be sure they would have a phone on them so I couldn't rush to any decisions.

Nerves sparked in my stomach; there would be a lot of police around in the city, a lot of police who think I'm a terrorist or some other crap Bogdan was sure to have made up. He was a highly respected figure out here and had a lot of men of his own anyway. For all I knew he had the police _and_ his thugs on me. But I had to get a phone, so I blended in. The whole not-being-seen thing was kind of my specialty, so at least one thing was to my advantage. And, thanks to the hair dye, I had auburn coloured hair instead of black.

After I bought a protein bar and walked around the streets a couple of times, I spotted an old lady with a heavy fur coat and large black leather boots walking out of a supermarket. She had makeup smudged all over her face. She carried her only shopping bag in her right hand so, if there was a chance she had a phone, I would bet it would be in the right pocket of her coat.

I nonchalantly got out my protein bar, strolling leisurely in her direction. I made a point at looking down at the foil wrapper, fumbling to get it open as I passed her and knocked into her left shoulder, hard. The pavement was icy and the women slipped with a little squeal. I quickly grabbed the women's waist before she could fall completely and hoisted her back up.

"I'm so sorry." I said in flawless Russian.

The women looked at me distastefully and pouted, "I could have died! Watch where your going." She huffed and strutted back off down the pavement.

I continued in my direction, looking down at the little brick Nokia with pink rhinestone's decorating the back. Although it was tempting to make the call now, I couldn't call the CIA help desk in public. But, as I was walking away from the city centre, the service got weaker. After a kilometre or two, I slipped into an alleyway and then into another before leaning my back against a wall and pressing the unlock button. The keyboard activated and I fumbled to try and dial the number into the little keypad. I had only got a couple of numbers in when I saw shadows and heard drunken laughter at the end of the alley. And, before I had time to turn my head, they were already too close for my liking. Normally, you would never spot the Chameleon in a dark alley when she didn't want to be spotted, but I guess their job was made slightly easier when a bright phone was shining on my face in the pitch black. One of them had an amused glint in his eye when he pointed me out to his companions. They all turned to look at me.

There was eight of them, all from their late teen's to mid-twenties. It was highly unlikely I could beat eight, young healthy men on my own - even if I was a good fighter. The only leverage I had on them was my gun I had gotten from the goon in my apartment. I fingered it but before I could pull it out, something hard smashed into my ribs with enough force to knock me back into the wall. The back of my head smashed painfully back onto the bricks and I felt warm liquid trickle through my hair. I looked down to see one of them had thrown a brick at me.

"What the hell man!?" One of the younger boys exclaimed, shoving the one who must have thrown it at me.

"Look at her!" The man shouted, then turned mischievously around to his other colleagues, "What do you think?" He slurred, "One night of fun with a girl or… what's twenty six thousand roubles split into eight?" He asked. All of them looked at him as if he were crazy. "It's the girl! The murderer who burnt Bogdan's brother's face off!"

I remembered the man I had blown the deodorant can at back in the flat.

"The _American_ murderer who burnt Bogdan's brother alive." One of them said as they all caught on.

They all walked over to me and I quickly got to my feet, ignoring the burn in my ribs. One of the younger ones strode up to me, anger evident in his features. He gripped the front of my jacket and pulled me towards him. "My godfather was left unconscious in there as it blew up in flames," He hissed, "You little slut," he said, pulling his fist back threateningly.

"I wish people would stop calling me that. For their sake." I grunted and elbowed him in the jaw. I heard a click as it dislocated and then a yelp and all hell broke loose. Two of them came at me and swung some ill-aimed punches which I easily sidestepped, punching one in the nose and kicking the other one's knee in. He screamed and fell to the floor. My lucky streak only lasted a short time though as the boys sobered up a little. One came at me and I parried a few blows before being kicked from behind. I stumbled a little and two came at me while two more came from behind and, before I knew it, my back smashed onto the concrete as I was thrown onto the floor. Someone stomped their foot hard into my stomach to keep me from moving. I reached for my gun but my hands were pinned to my sides as someone else punched my face.

There was silence as everyone caught their breathe, looking at me with loathing and triumph. "So… What do we do now?" One asked, wiping a bloody nose.

"We call the bloody cops and get our stinking reward." The young one - the godson - hissed.

"Oh come on wake up, man! They're not gunna give us nuthin. They'll come, take her, beat us up and keep the money." The tallest one reasoned. They all stood in deep thought for a while before on of them flipped out a phone and started dialling. "Who are you calling?"

"The hotline number we heard on the radio this morning." The boy said before shushing them impatiently.

I listened hopelessly on the floor, trying to sustain my consciousness as the little boy negotiated my future.

* * *

**A/N So, how do you think she's going to get out of this one? Thank you again to all of those that reviewed! Not many have reviewed but lots have viewed. So please let me know what I'm doing wrong. **

**Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Hey, so still not many reviews. But thanks to those who have reviewed. Please let me know what I'm doing wrong. I am doing this for my enjoyment and yours, not for the reviews. But it would still be nice to get some. Just a few words that will take a second of your time to make my day.**

**Xxx**

* * *

**~3~**

**Misguided**

* * *

Hardly fifteen minutes had gone by when a fancy blacked-out-window BMW type car came rolling up. A man around the same age as the boys around me stepped out of the drivers seat - a very good looking man I couldn't help but notice. He had dark hair and bright green eyes and wore jeans and a heavy jacket. He walked up to the tallest of the men, handing him a wad of notes. "Twenty six thousand roubles."

All of the men practically pounced at the pour guy with the money while the BMW guy turned to me. "On your feet." He said fiercely.

I didn't want another beating as long as I could help it. I struggled into a sitting position before feeling dizzy. I slumped my back against the wall for support and tried again. I could feel everyone watching me failing to get up. "I said get up!"

I was about to try again when BMW guy grabbed my arm and hoisted me up, turning me around to face the wall so he could cuff my hands.

"One of you boys open the door?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist to help me walk.

One of them opened the back door of the BMW and I shuffled inside. "Thanks." Tha man said to the group as he sat in the drivers seat and slammed the door shut.

My vision swam as we began to drive off. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. Sleep sounded so good right then. We had only gone round a few turns when the car stopped. The man hurriedly got out of the car and opened my door.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, don't go to sleep." He said urgently. Not aggressively but as if he were worried. "Come on. Focus. We don't want you going into a coma. Just open your eyes." They were heavy but I managed to open. I tried to focus on his face but couldn't quite see him. "What's your name?"

It took me a while to notice he was speaking in English,"You already know my name." I mumbled.

"I know, it's just something to keep you conscious." He replied. When I didn't answer he spoke again. "I can't help much in the car, just stay up until I can get you someplace safe. Okay?"

I nodded, my confusion as to why he was being so nice not having quite sunk in yet as he shut my door and got back into his seat to drive.

It had only been ten minutes or so when the engine stopped outside a small little bungalow. He got back out of his seat and came round to unlock my handcuffs and carry me inside. It was like he was a completely different man to the one who had taken me into the car.

The bungalow was a small, concrete almost bunker-type home. He laid me down on a sofa gently. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Zach." He said. "Zach Goode. I'm with the CIA too."

I didn't need to see the badge to believe him. I wasn't really in a position to doubt him either. "So I guess you know who I am."

He smirked, "Your Cammeron Morgan. I've heard a lot about you." He said as he gently put a pillow under my head.

I looked down at my battered form and imagined what state my face was in right now, "Live up to your expectations?" I asked.

He laughed gently and his features softened. "I'm going to have to check out your injuries now. Let me know if I'm hurting you."

I nodded as he tentatively put a hand on the back of my neck to raise my head. He felt around my hair until his fingers touched the not that had formed at the back my head. I took in a sharp breath. "Sorry." He muttered as he lowered my head. "Where else?" He asked.

"My stomach." I mumbled.

He gently peeled away the bottom of my shirt up to the bottom of my bra strap and took a surprised breath in. "Did they… throw something at you or something?" He asked, staring at my ribs.

"A brick." I nodded, refusing to look at my stomach.

"Ah." He said, "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if a couple of your ribs were broken."

"You would make an amazing doctor." I replied with an eye roll.

"Well, doctors _are_ meant to be good looking." He smirked as he wrapped some gauze firmly around my ribs.

"So what are you doing here, Zach?" I asked as he poured some alcohol onto a piece of cotton wool.

"I," he started before dapping it onto some cuts on my face. I hissed in a breathe as the alcohol burnt at my flesh. "have come to rescue the damsel in distress."

"No, what are you really doing?" I asked.

He sighed, "I was sent out here to try get you back to the US. They had another mission for you. When I arrived, I heard about your situation. I called CIA help desk for you and went out to find you myself. It was actually a good thing those guys found you, otherwise I probably wouldn't have even known you were still alive, let alone find you. The CIA thought you had either burnt in that fire or were rotting in some Russian prison cell."

"Nice to know you all think so much of me." I replied sarcastically before a thought occurred to me, "What about Lisa and Rob? Did they get out alive?" I asked hopefully.

Zach didn't look so ecstatic. "They were shot at the meeting." He said quietly.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I hadn't known them for a long time but for the whole time I had, I had been with them for everyday of it. It felt even worse to know it was all for nothing."And our mission was a complete disaster."

Zach shook his head, "Not at all. They had agreed to the deal before Bogdan had worked out they were with the CIA. And we got it all on video footage on the bugs you planted."

"But Lisa and Rob-"

"Much more would have died if you hadn't done this job." He insisted.

I resigned in my argument and relaxed into the sofa. "So what happens now?"

He sighed, "Well, you haven't made it easy for us., Gallagher Girl. It won't take long for the real police to work out what happened when they turn up at that alley and you are gone. Those boys will fill in what happened and then they will start to search for you again. And then there's Bogdan's gang who are still pissed. The police are already checking every car on its way out of the city."

I sighed, "Perfect. Any idea's?"

"Well, we've got some trekking to do through the forrest and get you over to a different town. From there, we can take a bus to the main city and ride a plane out."

"Umm... I don't know if you've noticed but, realistically, I don't think I will be able to walk for too long." I said.

He looked down and bit his lip, "Yeah. I didn't think you would be this bad. But it's the only plan I've got."

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Nightfall."

"So, we rest in the meantime?" I asked.

"Well you're not going to sleep for the moment." His gaze flickered to my head, "Just in case. So we wait."

* * *

We talked for hours. I could tell he was tired but he was staying up to keep me awake. He had given me some broth and some water and I was feeling much better. When it was only a few hours until it got dark, we decided to try and disguise me. Zach wasn't comfortable with dying my hair again because of the wound on my head. So I took a shower and brushed my auburn hair as best I could. He gave me one of his shirts that hung down to my mid thigh and a jacket that was just as long. He gave me several layers worth of clothing to keep in as much warmth as possible. I left my black jeans on and borrowed a hat and some over-sized gloves. He gave me some dark brown contacts and I died the ends of my hair in lemon juice. My black eye could be covered with make up. There wasn't much I could do with the swollen lip. I looked kind or ridiculous but a lot less recognisable than before.

We packed two backpacks, one with necessities: food, water, a tent, some matches and a first aid kit. And the other with equipment: an assortment of weapons and some fake ID. Zach gave me the lighter of the two and swung his own onto his back. I took a deep breath and pushed myself off the sofa and to my feet. I winced as my ribs burnt and my vision went fuzzy. Zach was quick to steady me.

"We could... wait a few days." He suggested.

I shook my head, "They'll find us. Let's go."

He nodded and put an arm around my waist for support. We decided to drive to the edge of the forrest so climbed back into the BMW. I watched through the window as snow fell onto the ground below in quick flurries. I was glad this would be the last time I would ever have to see this city. We drove passed the school I had been attending for the past month and I smiled. No more Vera. No more Alex Larin. It would all be over soon.

He soon pulled up outside the forrest entrance. We both clambered out and adjusted our backpacks when I heard someone call from around the block.

"Alex?"

Zach and I spun around. My heart was drumming uncontrollably. I saw two small figures a few metres away. They advanced towards us.

"Hey Alex." They stepped into the light of a streetlamp and I saw it was two girls from school, Lila and Eva. And Vera obviously hadn't filled them in about me.

"Oh, hey guys." I said, going back into cover.

Lila regarded Zach's arm around my waist and me leaning on him and raised a suggestive eyebrow. "And who's this?" She said with a grin.

"This is-" I started.

"I'm Luka, Alex's boyfriend." He said, stretching out a hand to the girls. They both shook it, a slight blush forming on there cheeks.

"You never told us you had a boyfriend." Eva gasped and smacked my arm playfully.

I saw Lila regard our packs, "Where are you guys going."

"For a hike." I replied.

"Ew. Who likes walking?" She asked as both the girls wore a disgusted expression.

I rolled my eyes, "I know right? He insisted." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I thought it would be romantic." Zach protested.

"Yeah, for like, a squirrel or something." I replied, "Let's just get this over with."

"We'll leave you to go on your walk then." Eva said as she linked her arm with Lila's.

"Yeah, see you at school on monday." I said, "If I make it that long." I added, glaring up at Zach.

The girls gave me a sympathetic look before waving and walking off. A soon they were out of ear shot, Zach burst out laughing. "You had to live with that for a month?"

"And two weeks. It was hell."

"Well, I thought you played your character well." Zach smirked.

"Yuh, I totally know, right?" I said with a hand flick. He laughed and turned around to face the forrest.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl.. We better get going." He said, and helped me hobble to the entrance of the woods.

* * *

**A/N Finally got some Zammie! Did you like it? Not like it?**

**Please review!**

**- Note, twent six thousand roubles (russian currency) is like 800 $ (US)**

* * *

**~ Review Reply~ (Sorry I forgot to do a review reply on the last chapter so I will reply to them here)**

**Lilyroselilac123- Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy it! Xxx**

**Gg01 - He he, thank's for review. And hope you like the updates! Xxx**

**Guest - Thanks for r&r-ing. I'm glad you like it! Xxx**

**Gummybearstyle - Aww, thanks! Thank you for reviewing! Xxx**

**Sounds good - Ha ha, yeah, I hope it turns out okay! And thank you! Xxx**

**Guest- Ha ha, yeah, not quite. Your idea was probably better though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, Hey! Here is another chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I will feel more pressured to update more with the more reviews I get. So review for a quicker update! Also, sorry this is quite short. It was late at night when I wrote it. ****Enjoy Xxx**

* * *

**~4~**

**Misguided**

* * *

It didn't take long for me to get dizzy. I didn't want to say anything, I knew we had to make distance, but I could hardly see straight. My legs were being directed according to the direction Zach was moving in. My ribs ached and felt as if I had a bonfire going on in my stomach. My head felt like it was a cage and some rabid beast was knocking on the bars and trying to get out.

The full moon hung above us and lit our way, but it was all a blur. Like someone had smudged my eyesight. I could feel myself stumbling every now and then and Zach was holding a death grip around my arm, trying his best to guide me.

"Do you think we could," I took a breath and gathered my words, "we could, stop, for like five minutes or something." I tried to make it as casual as my voice would allow. But I already knew he knew I was struggling.

"Just a little longer, Gallagher Girl." He said, leading me over a log. I was a practically lying against him as we got further into the woods, "I don't feel safe just yet. Just a half hour."

I nodded. A half hour would be fine, I thought to myself as I watched the tress spin around me. My eyes were half shut as he guided me across a frozen little stream. half an hour and I could sleep.

The air was crisp and stung my nose as we walked. There was no wind and the forrest was calm, the only sound was of birds mumming softly in the distance and the crunch of our boots as they broke into the flawless snow. The forrest was all covered with untouched sheets of glimmering white. It felt almost as if we were disturbing a picture you would find off the internet or in a magazine. The whole forrest seemed to glow a dull blue as it reflected the moonlight, it didm't really feel as if it were night.

Zach was leading me around a dense hollybush when I stumbled over a little stump and I fell to the floor for the third time. He held out a hand towards me and I looked up to him, "Zach, I don't want to slow us down," I finally said, " But I can hardly see properly. Could we - could we have like a five minute break?"

Zach looked uncertain as he bit his lower lip in thought. He looked worried and turned his head to look back in the direction we had come from, as if an angry mob of Russians would come bursting out from behind the bushes. He shrugged off his pack back and handed it to me, "Put that on."

I looked down at it in confusion, not really seeing how it would help. Put I slung it around my free shoulder and started shrugging the other one off, ready to hand it to him.

"No, I mean, have them both." He said.

I looked up at him with a quizzical expression. I mean, they weren't heavy or anything but I didn't understand. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You obviously need some rest, and you should be fine to go to sleep now. So just sleep for a bit and I'll carry you." I thought he was pulling my leg at first but his expression told me otherwise.

"Zach, you can't carry me." I said, brushing the thought away.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because…" I started, looking for a reasonable excuse, "I'm heavy."

He looked me up and down, "I've done worse for a longer distance." He shrugged.

"I'm heavier than I look." I said, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

He smirked and held out his hand to help me up again, "Come on." He said. I took his hand and he hoisted me up. Once on my feet, he bent down so his back was low and flat. When I didn't move, he looked back at me, " Are you coming or not? My back's hurting."

"Not as much as it will be in a few minutes." I warned him.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "I'll be fine Galagher Girl."

I sighed and jumped onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my legs before he stood up straight and started walking again. It didn't take me long to notice the smug look drawn across his face.

"I'm only letting this happen because we've got a city full of avenging Russians on our tail and I'm seeing double." I made clear.

His smirk grew wider, "Come on, you don't mind it that much." He said cockily. I smacked his arm and he chuckled lightly, "Get some sleep, Gallagher Girl."

I was uncomfortable at first. I was on some guy I had met yesterday's back as he carried me through the woods. I didn't know anything about him. Yet, sooner than I would like to admit, my head fell lazily onto his muscled shoulder and my eyes closed.

* * *

They opened when the sun was shining high in the sky. It took me a few seconds to remember what was happening. I noticed the forrest first, and the snow. Then how I was moving up and subtly. I looked down to see I was lying on a hard shoulder and I remembered completely.

The internal clock in my brain was telling me it was ten in the morning. "Zach!" I exclaimed.

"Hey there, sunshine." He said with an amused smirk across his lips.

"It's ten o'clock!"

He looked up, "And the sky is blue."

I wacked him on the arm. "You were meant to let me sleep a few minutes! Not hours!"

He grinned, "Hey, I tried to wake you up."

I scrambled off his back and onto the floor. He stopped and waited for me as he stretched his arms. "Zach, you've just exhausted yourself. This is worse -"

"I've rested." He interrupted. "I didn't walk a full eleven hours without stopping."

"You still should have woken me." I complained.

He shrugged off his bag and took out a granola bar, "Breakfast?" He asked, completely changing subject.

I sighed and took it off him while he got another one out for himself. I cleared the snow off a log with my gloves and we both sat down to eat. "How long until we get there?" I asked.

He looked down at the map in his hands, "I'd say we'll get there by tonight."

I suppressed my disappointment. There is only so long you can spend in the woods in minus temperatures.

"How's your head?" He asked.

I nodded, "Better, actually." It still hurt a lot but it was more of a throb than a rattle , "At least I can see straight now."

I took a swig of my canteen. There wasn't much water left. Zach also didn't have much left and pulled out some matches from a side pocket in his rucksack. He cleared a circle of snow on the ground and pulled some dry-ish twigs off of some nearby trees. Putting a pan over the top of the fire, we gathered some snow and put it in the pan. While I waited for it to melt, I scooted off the log so my back was lying against it and I was closer to the fire. Zach did the same next to me. We spent a few minutes just warming up before anyone said anything.

"So what happened?" He asked.

I turned my head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"How did your cover blow?" He asked

I shook my head, "I don't know. Rob and Lisa left for the meeting, and the next thing I know my door is being kicked down and six angry Russians want my head on a stick."

"How did you get away?" He asked, looking back to the fire.

" I was sleeping when they came in. I took an aerosol can and a candle to take out the first two."

He smirked, "Quick thinking."

"The next three was just a bit of sparring. But, I had to shoot Bogdan's leg to get away from him." I explained. Then a thought occurred to me, "What about this mission you came out here to get me for?"

He turned back to me, "What about it?"

I shrugged, "What is it? And why did they send you to come and get me for it?"

"I'm going to be doing it with you." He said, putting some more snow into the pan, "When we actually get back, that is."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Your file is impressive. And you fit the description." He replied.

"Description for what?" I pushed.

He smirked, "I guess you'll have to wait and see." I glared at him, causing his smirk to widen, "Think of it as motivation."

I scoffed, "I don't think I need any more motivation to get back to the states. Trust me."

He laughed and poured the melted snow into the water canteens. I finished my granola bar and took my bottle from Zach. We both stood up and dusted ourselves off, then covered the remains of the fire in snow before gathering ourselves and starting back into the forrest.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Please review! Tell me what you want to happen. Because I don't know what you want from this story if you don't tell me!**

**Xxx**

* * *

**Review Reply**

**GummyBearStyle - Liking the pen name by the way. And thank you! I'm glad your liking it! Let me know what you want from it! Xxx**

**Irish Gallagher Girl - Thank you! People were saying how my other GG fic had been done before, so unique was what I was going for in this one. So I'm glad you think so! Xxx**

**lilyroselilac123 - Aww, thank you so much! Your review made me smile really goofily. I'm glad someone likes it as much as you do. So thank you for reviewing! Xxx**

**PotatoesAndDragons - He he, thanks! Just let me know if you don't like where it is going, or if you have any ideas for it. I'm all ears for any ideas. Xxx**

**Zara - Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying it! And omigosh! That's so true! That's probably where I got it from! I said in my first AN that I thought it could have been a dream, but I had actually read that book ages ago. Maybe I was just remembering it. Well, I've gone a bit off that plot now, so i hope you like the change! Xxx**

**Guest - Thank you! I'm glad your liking it! Thanks for the review! Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Hello. Thank you soooo much to those that reviewed. And, of corse I like to hear that you like it, but I'd also like to hear what you don't like or what you want so I can get to know what you want from this story a bit more. So I can improve. But I am enjoying to hear that you like it swell: don't get me wrong. Enjoy Xxx**

* * *

**~5~**

**Misguided**

* * *

It doesn't take long for it to get dark at this time of year. Sunset is around four thirty in the afternoon and it is completely dark at around quarter past five. Zach reckond we only had a few more miles to go but the wind had picked up. A lot.

Snow was heaving down in harsh winds and battered down on us like rain. It was dark and the snow wasn't doing us any good for our vision. My feet and hands were tingling from the cold and my face was stinging. My gloves and jacket were too big for me and weren't keeping me as warm as they should have been. My hat had completely soaked through and I was shivering helplessly.

Zach stopped and waited for me to catch up with him. His eye's looked even greener with the snow behind him but the moon wasn't out like it had been the night before and there wasn't much light to see anything else very well with. "We're not far from the town now." He said, looking around and then down to his compass. His mouth opened to speak again when he turned to me and noticed how cold I was, "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'll live." Looking deeper into the woods I could see the sky was a little yellow. The artificial yellow glow of a town. I pointed it out to him, "This storms only going to get worse. Let's go." I smiled, happy to be coming to the end of our hike.

He was right, we weren't far from it at all. I walked to the edge of the woods quickly. I move to the very edge of the ridge. It looked impossibly steep if you stood a few feet away, but looking down from the ledge, steep slanted cliff that led down to an empty road. Beyond that was the town itself. It glowed a dull yellow in the dark and to me it looked like warmth. I smiled.

"Any idea's on how we get down?" Zach breathed a few metres behind me when he caught up.

I turned back to him,"Yeah." I said before jumping onto the slant and sliding down on my side. Snow swirled around me while I watched the town get bigger. The ground neared and I prepared my legs. I would usually roll out of something like this but I didn't think my ribs would agree with that. So I landed on my feet and bent them to take the impact. Zach was close behind me and neatly rolled onto the ground a metre away from me. Once he was up, he turned to me with an annoyed expression, "Cammie!"

"Yes?" I grinned.

"Next time, let me know if there is a slant before jumping off what looks like a cliff." He huffed.

"N'aww, you were worried." I teased.

"Yeah, I was. Who else would I do that mission with if you end up in three pieces at the bottom of a cliff?" He asked.

I laughed and turned to look at the town. "So. What now?"

He took in a breath, "We find somewhere to stay I guess."

* * *

"Gallagher Girl, wake up!"

I bolted upright in bed. It took me a few seconds to get my bearings. We had found a motel at the edge of the town. The room we got for the night looked like it had been pulled out of a horror movie. The paint on the walls was non-existent it was so old. The window was boarded out because the glass was smashed and only let two slits of light into the dark room. It stank of drunks and cigarettes. There was a red sofa in the corner of the room and a bed with white sheets in the centre. Zach had taken a blanket and moved to the couch to sleep on but he was now standing next to my bed with an amused grin on his face.

"No need to shout it." I grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Actually," Zach said, his grin widening, "there was. I tried the gentle approach already." I looked to glare at him but faltered as I noticed he was shirtless. His dark hair was wet from the shower and his muscled body was damp down to his jeans. His grin turned into a smirk, "Keep staring. I might do a trick."

I looked away hastily, but not before he saw the blush form on my cheeks. And the last thing I wanted was for him to gain an ego boost. "I wasn't staring." I mumbled, "I'm tired and I need some coffee." I declared with a yawn to top it off.

He nodded his agreement while tugging on a shirt. "There's a little cafe across from here. Let's get a bus brochure and work out what we're going to do while we get some lunch?" I nodded and moved to the bathroom to get ready.

A few minutes later, we were both making our way down to the little restaurant when I thought of something, "We need a new cover." I said, pulling on his arm to make him stop.

"You need a new cover. I never had one." He replied smart-assedly.

"No, we both need one."

He thought for a second, "Well, they are looking for an American who speaks perfect Russian."

"So, I don't speak perfect Russian and I'm from…"

"Sweden." Zach filled in.

"…Then why would I be in Russia?" I asked.

"Because you've come to visit your Russian friend." He said, gesturing to himself.

I nodded and continued to walk through the brown snow and across the road with Zach at my side. The cafe had a little sign through it's window requesting work, I peered through and saw it was near to empty even though it was around lunch time. We walked inside and Zach pulled a bus schedule leaflet off the rack that hung off the far wall before joining me at a small table at the back. The diner was small with yellow and red tiled walls and a linoleum white floor turned brown from age. He had just sat down and opened the leaflet when a waitress came up to us. She was short and plump and looked as if she were the kind of person who would have a row of apple pies cooling on their kitchen window sill. Her grey hair curled around her wrinkled face and she wore a large grin on her lips. I couldn't help but smile as the old lady approached us wearing an apron that reached the floor.

"Good morning." She greeted, "how can I help you two?"

We both looked down at the menu briefly. "Could I have a black coffee and the bacon sandwich please?" Zach smiled at the lady, who nodded and scribbled it down onto her notepad.

"I'll have a black coffee and a…. ur," I started in Russian with a Swedish accent. Pretending I didn't know the Russian pronunciation, I pointed out the bagel to Zach who read it out for the lady.

"That is such a lovely accent. Where are you from?" The lady beamed.

"Sweden." I smiled.

"Oh really? That's so far from here. What are you doing in Russia?" She asked politely.

"I came to visit my friend." I said, nodding to Zach.

The women caught a mischievous glint in her eye as she studied the two of us. A cheeky grin slowly spread across her face, "Far to travel for just a friend." She said, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Oh, no, no. We're just friends." I said.

Her eyes scanned us for a few seconds before she turned around and started to walk away, "Mhmm. And I'm the Queen." She mumbled.

Zach was smirking at me as I felt a blush burning on the surface of my cheeks. I quickly grabbed the leaflet from Zach's end of the table and turned it so I could read. There was a bus at seven that left for the city where we would have to get on a different one to get to the airport. Or one in the early morning tomorrow. "This afternoon?" I asked, "At seven o'clock." Zach nodded.

I looked out of the window at the snow falling down onto the road. The snow in the forrest had been a clean white right to the ground. But here it landed grey and brown as it touched the floor. I scratched the back of my head as I watched the street. It wasn't very lively, there weren't many people at all.

I felt a hand pull mine away from my hair. I turned to Zach. "You shouldn't scratch that." He said. I looked down at my nails that had small amounts of blood in them. I touched the healing wound with my free hand and I hadn't taken most of the scab off.

"Friends my ass."

Both our heads spun to see the old lady holding our coffee and food. I took my hand out of Zach's and ignored the heat in my face as she placed our food down. Zach moved the leaflet aside so she could put his plate down in front of him.

"I wouldn't think about taking any buses out of town." She said as she gave us our cutlery.

"What do you mean?" I asked, heavy on the Swedish accent.

"The storm last night." She started, "A tree snapped and fell at the entrance of the bus shelter. All the buses are fine, they just can't get them out." Zach and I both looked at each other, luck really hadn't picked our side these last few days. "They haven't been running all day." She said and walked away.

I leaned forward with a panicked expression, "What are we going to do? We need to leave. Like, now."

"We'll find something." He assured.

* * *

A few hours later, we were a few blocks away from our motel room (that we had checked out of) and walking down the sidewalk. It was a brightly lit street and there were a lot more people out tonight than there were in the day. There must have been a big movie that had just come out because the queue was huge. But we weren't there for the movie. We were waiting for someone to park their car.

We couldn't walk up and down the same street multiple times, it would look to conspicuous. So Zach bought us both a hot chocolate and we went to go sit on a bench.

"Four o'clock." Zach whispered.

I laughed as if he had said something funny and turned my head. I saw the guy he was talking about. He wore a dark, heavy trench coat and was locking his car he had parked on the side of the street that wasn't lit. It was perfect.

The problem was, there wasn't any reason to go down there, there weren't any houses on that side of the street, and all the shops were closed. I tried the only reason I could think of for going down there and giggled loudly. I got up from the bench, pulling on Zach's hand and dragging him up with me. I leaned into him and laughed louder as we walked faster into the darker half of the street. No one would think much of a boy and a girl walking excitedly off together, well not much in the criminal sense of things. I giggled a final time before we rounded the corner to the mans car. We walked towards it and I dropped Zach's hand to go round the drivers side. "Who says your driving?" Zach asked.

I grinned, "I do."

I pulled out the coat hangar I had stretched out into a long wire with a hook on the end back at the motel, and stuck it into the little hole at the edge of the car door between the window. I pushed it down and along and waited until it found the pin for the lock to pull it up. The lock came up and I opened the door, unlocking the passenger side for Zach. I continued to hot wire the car while he put our rucksacks in the back. When the engine got going, he sat in the passenger seat and I started to drive.

* * *

**A/N… Who thinks it's going to be that easy? I haven't actually decided yet. I could make them go a harsh route or a simple one. Which one?**

**Please, please, please let me know what you didm;t like this, or did, or what you want, or don't want. Anything, it would be really nice to hear from you! Xxx**


End file.
